The Worst Part of the Weekend
by kosa0504
Summary: One Shot: Quinn has trouble leaving Rachel to go back to New Haven the morning after a weekend together in New York. Inspired by a photo prompt.


A/N: Story inspired by a photo prompt, link to the photo is on my profile.

* * *

Quinn Fabray scampered around Rachel's room as quietly as she could, gathering her clothes from the floor and shoving them unceremoniously into her day bag. Her train back to New Haven would be leaving from Grand Central Station in one hour. Quinn wasn't running late, yet. But the brunette still sleeping in her bed was proving to be a delightful, albeit time-consuming distraction for Quinn as she packed.

Rachel lay sleeping on top of the sheets, clad only in the most perfect pair of simple, grey cotton panties that covered the most perfectly round ass Quinn had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Rachel snored slightly, and Quinn smiled. Rachel would deny it vehemently if Quinn ever told her she snored. Only Quinn knew the adorable truth.

Quinn set her packed bag down by Rachel's bedroom door, and took a moment to burn the memory of a sleeping Rachel into her brain.

"I'm going to marry you someday, Rachel," Quinn whispered to herself. Though her and Rachel had only started sleeping together a few months ago, and though it still wasn't decided what Quinn and Rachel's relationship status actually was, Quinn could feel herself falling for the Broadway diva.

Even though Quinn was going to be running late if she didn't leave that second, she couldn't resist sitting on Rachel's bed and touching the smooth, tan, exposed skin of Rachel's back. She dragged the tips of her fingers lightly across the skin, causing goosebumps to form.

Rachel stirred slightly. "Quinn…" she sighed.

Quinn smiled and leaned down to kiss Rachel's shoulder, brushing a lock of dark chocolate colored hair behind her ear. Rachel blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the morning light.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, sleep fogging her brain.

"I have to go. My train leaves soon."

"Don't leave me…" Rachel wined.

"I don't want to, but I have class this afternoon."

"Class? Oh shit! Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, now quite awake, and she pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Oh no, I was going to see you off at the train station. It was going to be romantic. Flowers and kisses and such. But I can't do that now. I'm not even dressed. Quinn, I'm such an awful girlfriend." Rachel stopped her rambling abruptly. Eyes wide in the realization that her and Quinn had yet to have that conversation. What were they? More than friends, now that they had been hooking up regularly. Were they dating? Were they in a relationship?

Quinn smiled at Rachel's freaked out face. Rachel thought of them as girlfriends, which was exactly how Quinn saw them as well, even though they hadn't exactly talked about it yet.

Quinn kissed Rachel, and felt the tension release from Rachel. "You're the best girlfriend in the world," Quinn whispered against her lips. Rachel beamed and kissed Quinn back eagerly. Quinn moaned into the kiss and melted into Rachel's embrace.

Quinn didn't want to stop kissing Rachel, ever, but she had to pull back reluctantly. "I really do have to go, Rach."

"I wish you could stay."

"Me too, but I have class, and so do you."

"I'll skip it."

"Really? The great Rachel Berry, Miss Perfect-Attendance-at-McKinley, would skip class?"

"For Quinn Fabray, Miss Head-Cheerleader-President-of-the-Celibacy-Club who gave me five mind-blowing orgasms last night, fuck yes Rachel Berry would!"

Quinn laughed and kissed Rachel again. She loved to hear Rachel swear. Rachel dug her fingers into Quinn's sides, not wanting to let Quinn go, not wanting her perfect, romantic weekend, mostly spend in bed fucking, to end.

"Rach…" Quinn whispered into Rachel's mouth.

Rachel sighed. "I know."

"I'm going to be late," Quinn said. They kissed.

"I know."

"I'll text you when I get to the station." They kissed. "And while I'm on the train." They kissed. "And when I get to New Haven." They kissed. "And when I'm in class." They kissed. "And I'll call you tonight." They kissed again.

Rachel giggled. "Sounds good."

Quinn reluctantly removed herself from Rachel's arms and stood from the bed. This was the worst part of leaving. "I had a great weekend, Rach."

"Me too."

They shared a moment of lingering, emotionally charged eye-contact, before Quinn picked up her bag and opened Rachel's door. She made her way out into the living room, and almost made it to the apartment door before she heard Rachel behind her.

"Quinn, wait." Rachel rushed into the living room, clad only in her panties. Quinn's mouth went dry at the sight of an almost-naked Rachel rushing towards her. Rachel surged forward into Quinn's embrace, and they kissed with all the intensity and emotion of budding lovers.

"I love you," Rachel whispered into Quinn's lips. For a moment, Quinn didn't react. She wondered if she heard correctly what she thought she heard Rachel say. Quinn slowly realized that Rachel did say what she thought she heard her say.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered back into Rachel's lips. Her lips ghosted across Rachel's, the air thick with emotion. Their kisses were light, just barely brushing their lips against one another. Until Quinn's hand found the back of Rachel's neck, and her fingers threaded through Rachel's hair. Quinn pulled Rachel's face forward into a searing kiss. Both women pawed at one another, wanting to get as close as humanly possible.

After a few minutes of feverish passion, the women pulled apart and rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"Fuck…" Quinn sighed. "Screw class. I'll skip mine if you skip yours."

Rachel smiled, devilishly. "Deal. Who needs to be Miss Perfect Attendance in college anyway?"


End file.
